The Girl with the Red Eyes
by Learntouseit-learntoloveit
Summary: This is a story from a the POV from my oc. Her names Samantha, and she has a prophecy coming about her, but only she and her dad know about who she really is. Join her as she goes through her life. Try to be nice on reviews, this is kinda my first story.
1. Where Life Is

**This is new to me forgive me if it's bad. My spelling may not be the best, but I'm trying hard to get it as close to perfect as possible. You may have read my other story that I deleted, but it sucked. I'm hoping this one will be better.**

**I own nothing. It's all Rick Riordan's.**

**Begin...**

WHERE LIFE IS

Hi, I'm Samantha Merchant. I go by Sam. I'm currently, I live at Camp Half-blood. I came here after Hades gave me some news, but we'll get to that later.

Let's start from the beginning...

I lived in a small apartment with my mom and twin sister Isabella, Izzy is what I call her.

My mom home schooled us. She wanted to teach us at her own pace; let's just say we were learning at a pretty fast rate.

Our mom didn't keep many secrets from us, but there was one big one she kept. It was about our father.

Before she died in a car crash, she told us that he was a Greek god. That's all we know. We were only nine at the time. We ended up living on our own, because there was _no way_ we were going to go to the services.

We watched too many movies to do that. Besides, who would want us. One dressed like a barbie and the other dressed like a gothic girl.

It's kind of unoriginal, don't you think? One loves black, the other pink. I'm the black lover, by the way. Izzy loves pink and white. I don't think white counts though.

Anyway, we lived on the streets for awhile. It wasn't _so _bad. We eventualy ran into some older demigods.

Their names were Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They were a middle aged couple. We were fighting a monster (don't think I remember what it was-sorry, not a good memory) when they came and helped us, not that we weren't doing fine on our own.

They explained Camp Half-blood to us. After staying with them long enough to learn what we needed, we set out for camp.

Along the way, we ran into _another_ older demigod. His name was Nico di Angelo. Izzy had been hit by some monster's spear that came out of nowhere, and Nico came and saved us.

Apparently, Percy and Annabeth told him that we were coming in his direction, and that we were weaponless. Nico gave my sister some Nectar, and bandaged her right up.

After that was done, the unthinkable happened...

You see, I always where sunglasses. If I take them off, people see their worst fear when I'm mad. All it takes is one little trigar and suddenly, boom! My eyes turn creepy.

Both Izzy and I have weird eyes. Hers just aren't as scary. Her eyes are black. Not really brown, but black. When she's mad, her whole eyeball turns black, and people freeze in their spots. Not permanatly, just for a bit, like they're in shock.

My eyes are worse. People sometimes _die_ if their fear is bad enough.(you really don't want to know how I know that...) My eyes are red. Blood red. And when the whole eye glows, it looks like my eye's bleeding, that's what Izzy said, anyway.

So, both of us where sunglasses all the time. And, when Nico was bandaging her, he saw Izzy's eyes. Her glasses had fallen off. I was holding them in my hand, about to give them to her, when Nico noticed.

His eyes got wide, and he told us to come with him. He took us to Hades. It's weird, but he explained that Hades was his dad. We got in, no problem, and when Hades saw us walk into that throne room...

That, is how we discovered who our dad was. He, was Hades. Hades also decided to bless us with some gifts after we were born. Hint: our eyes.

Other than that, we were like all the other children of Hades (he was the only one that didn't have very many kids after the pack was broken after the second titan war.)

We were some of his only kids. He had about three others, but only two were at camp. The third wasn't even in school yet.

That, was when we were also given our weapons. Hades even had them made already. He said that he wanted to give them to us when we turned ten, but now was good.

The weapon was in the shape of a bracelet. One was pink (Izzy's) one was black (mine). They had multiple weapons on them.

Each charm represented something. There were twelve charms in all.

They were sword(mine) that if you said 'double' in greek, it splits into two swords. Bow with quiver (Izzy's), extra arrows, long hunting knife (also Izzy's), hand knife, nectar, ambrosia, spear, tent, mortal money, drachmas, and a first aid kit.

Both of them had this stuff. When we take a charm off, it turns in the bigger version of the charm. When you touch the bracelet to the object and say 'return' in greek, it turns back into a charm. Simple really.

We stayed in the underworld for about a week. Nico trained us as best he could. He had trouble with Izzy because she couldn't seem to use a sword, but with the help of undead warriors, she learned archery fairly quick. And she also learned how to use the long knife.

Nico also helped us learn how to use our child of Hades powers. We mastered shadow traveling in no time, raising the dead was another story.

Izzy was great at it, and she picked up how to tell if someone's dead _really_ well Me? I can only fight with a sword and shadows. Yes, shadows.

I can make them do as I please. I get tired if I do it too long, but it's a neat trick. Izzy can only make the shadows move. But Nico can't even do that, so go her.

So, pretty much my whole power is in my eyes. I just can't control it. If I could... it'd be kinda creepy.

Nico eventually left, leaving us alone with our dad and step-mom Persephone. She wasn't the best toward us, but she and Izzy had some interests in common. Not really, actuallly. Izzy's just a big kiss up, but you got to love her.

And, one day when we were walking by the river styx, something bad happened.

I don't know what it was, but something hit me in the head, that may not sound so bad, but it _was _bad when I fell into the river.

I'm sure you know that the styx can turn you invincible, with one weakness. But, it can also kill you.

I got lucky. I'm a pretty fast thinker, so when the inbearable pain hit me, I knew where I was.

I quickly thought up a spot. I chose the right side of my neck. It was perfect for me. Since I used two swords, I could protect it well. Thinking this up, didn't stop the pain.

It was terrible. I hadn't ever been through anything like it. I had once shattered my left arm, and it was very painful. But in that river, I wished I could've just shattered my arm again. It would have been way better.

I could feel the life being drained out of my body. I wished it would go faster, it really was that bad.

I saw my short life flash before my eyes. I hadn't even gotten the chance to turn nine yet. My birthday was only next month. Then, my sister popped infront of my face.

I saw her smile at me. She said, "You can't leave me on the shore by myself, can you? I saw you fall in."

She was standing on the shore of the styx, her hands on her hips. I did need to get up there, she may have been hit by the same thing as me.

Suddenly, I resurfaced. I crawled onto the shore, looking around for Izzy, but she wasn't there.

When I looked down at myself, my skin was red and raw. I didn't feel any different. I stood up. My legs were shakey.

That was the last time I saw my sister. When I went back to Hades, he looked devestated. That gave it away. I was sent to camp shotly after that day.

Hades told me he didn't want to claim me. Chiron apparently had a prophecy about a daughter of Hades. Izzy and I were his only daughters.

So, I had to keep myself in line. The happy girl I was left me. It was replaced by an emotionless eight year old girl.

So, I went to camp living in the unclaimed cabin up 'til now. I'm fifteen right now.

I have my five friends that help me, even if they don't know anything about my life before I came to camp.

My friends were Nicole (Niki) a daughter of Hermes. Kile a son of Apollo. Jesse (Jess) daughter of Hecate. Jacob (Jac) son of Athena. And James son of zues.

All of them became friends with me because they stayed in the unclaimed cabin for at least a day. Everyone gets claimed fairly quickly. I still haven't been claimed, or so they think...

There was also one rule I had to follow, I couldn't pick up any weapons. If I did, I would get in huge trouble. So I listened to my dad.

Now let's start my story...

**I really hope you like it. I looked up all the words I don't know how to spell, but there will probably be some mistakes. I mean, no ones perfect. Review, but try to go easy. If you like it, say what you like. If you don't, help me out, just do it nicely. Last time I got a bad review, I was shaking, badly. I really don't cry though. So I'm done rambleing... REVIEW PLEASE! ;]**


	2. Camp

**Thank you for those reviews. They were pretty helpful. Sorry for the grammer mistakes, I'll try to fix as many as I can in this chapter. I will go into more detail for this one. Remember, I own nothing, and let's begin...**

Chapter 1

CAMP

_Beep!_

_Beep! _

_Beep!_

My stupid alarm woke me up. For the first time in... a _long_ time, I'd had a dreamless sleep.

Why did there have to be a training day today?

I sighed and stood up. My joints poped as I stood up. I was really sore from yesterday. I'd been running all day.

I was trying to get faster so I could finally beat Niki, my closest friend, in a foot race. That girl can _run_.

I walked over to grab a change of cloths and my sunglasses. Just because I wear them all the time, doesn't mean I have to wear them at night.

I went into the bathroom to change, and get ready for the day.

My outfit was fairly simple. I had a black tank-top that said 'Demigods Rock' across the chest. I also had a pair of white shorts that went about mid-thigh, and a pair of black and white converse. To top it all off, I had a pair of black sunglasses that were impossible to see my eyes in, just what I wanted.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. My stick straight black hairs was down to my midback, I needed to cut it soon. I could ask one of the Aphrodite girls to do that. I learned the hard way not to let my friends cut my hair.

My usually pail skin had turned golded brown because of my many summers spent at Camp. I looked like anyone would expect a goth to look like, except for the make-up. That was a big no no.

As soon as I opened my bathroom door, someone knocked on the main door.

Sighing, I went and opened it up. Niki and Kile were standing outside.

Niki, being her annoyingly hyper self, jumped up to me adn gave me a big hug. At first, when we became friends, I wouldn't let her huge me. She never listens to me, so now I just gave up with stopping her.

"Good morning, Samantha!" She always used my full name no matter how many times I tell her to just call me Sam, but if I were to use _her_ full name, she gets mad. Hypocrite.

"Morning," I said blandly. **(A/N: Sam will always say thing emotionlessly... is that a word?... so I wont write it everytime. Just know it.)** Like always.

Kile waved with a nervous smile. Wonder what's up with him. He should be happy. I mean, he and Niki just started dating resently.

"Come on!" Niki grined. "Kile's hungry, and so am I!" She said happily.

Its wierd that my best friend is exactly the opposite of me. I think the main reason I became friends with her in the first place was because she reminded me of Izzy.

Feeling down about thinking about Izzy, I said, "Let's go."

"Kay!" Niki grabbed my elbo and dragged me to breakfast

Camp Half-blood is really a beautiful place. It has everything and and anything I could want.

There's a climbing wall, with_ lava_, which is so awesome. It has a sword arena, a archery range, a chariot race course (that we never use), a forest, a vollyball court, a basketball court, a pegasus stable with some real horses, and to top it all off, it's right on the beach.

All of it's really pretty. I love living here, and I'm sure that so does everyone else that lives here, even with the dangers.

My cabin was at the end of all of them. There were cabins for all the gods that had kids, and even some that didn't. All of them looked different. Mine looked like a regular wood cabin, like the Hermes cabin. The only difference between the two was the Hermes one was more worn down and had a caduceus was above the door.

There was a cabin with sea shells all around it. Poseidon. One with a grass roof and a beautiful garden all the way around it. Demeter. One with skeletons on it and green fired torches at the front. Hades. One that was solid gold. Apollo. One that was silver. Artemis. There's really too many to explain.

Finally, we arrived and parted ways. We weren't allowed to share tables with anyone but our siblings. I didn't have anyone to share with, so I never had anyone to talk to.

Sitting down after I made my sacrifice to Hades, I dug in. The food was not bad, but I really didn't like to eat breakfast. Today, we were having pancakes.

As I ate, I looked at all the other tables. Everyone was laughing, or talking to someone.

Looking at the Athena table, I saw Jac talking to one of his older sisters. Pretty much all the Athena kids looked the same. They had grey eyes and blond hair, with 'smart people' looks on their faces.

Over at the Hermes table, Niki was looking suspicious about something. Probably another prank. All the Hermes kids looked a little different, but they had the same elfish features; pointy ears and mischief in their eyes.

Niki had shoulder length shiny, chocolate brown hair. It was wavy and impossible to control. Her bright emerald green eyes were always happy and easy going, just like her. Her usual outfit was blue jeans and a camp T-shirt with white and green sneakers.

Kile and the rest of the Apollo table were laughing at something. He had corn silk color hair that always hung just above his eyebrows. He had sky blue eyes that showed nothing, but I wouldn't blame him for being closed off. His mother died right outside the camp border. They were being chased by a hell hound, and she couldn't get in the camp.

Jesse, at the Hecate table, was talking with her brother. They were real siblings, and her brother was about two years older. I've never actually met him, but his name is Jake. Jess had black hair with one purple streak going down the side. She put that in with magic, so it never came out. Her eyes were so brown, they looked black. She wore skinny dark jeans with a different colored shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood". She also wore brown boots everywhere, even in water. She could turn those boots into almost anything with one word.

Those were all my friends. Jac used a sword for a weapon that turned into a owl shaped ring. Niki used two knives that were tear drop earings. Kile just carried around a bow and a knife strapped to his belt. Jess had her boots, and a baret that turned into a knife. She prefered magic, though. She was the strongest when it came to magic out of the whole camp.

Eventually, we had to go to our training. We had been taking it really seriously because of the aproaching threat. This threat would likely knock the whole camp out if we lost. No one was sure what they were even after.

There was another great prophecy. I didn't know it, but it had come as soon as the other great prophecy ended. The last one was:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
>To storm or fire the world must fall.<br>An oath to keep with a final breath.  
>And foes bear arms to the doors of death.<em>

All I knew about the nows great prophecy, was that it was about a daughter of Hades. And Hades said he was pretty sure it was talking about me.

Anyway, my morning went pretty fast, concidering I wasn't really allowed to do anything. This was what I did:

First: Archery with Big three (sat on the bench)

Second: Running with Hermes and Apollo (raced Niki and Kile was left in the dust)

Third: Arts and crafts with Hecate and Big three (made a sculpture of big house)

Fourth: Wrestling with Ares and Hepheastus (never and _stood_)

Then I had a PB&J sandwitch. Next was my favorite-

FREE TIME!

Everyone had free time after lunch, only an hour, though. I spent mine in my cabin with all my friends. We just talked about random things.

As I was sitting on my bed, Kile and Jess were arguing about who was better in archery: Apollo cabin or the huntress.

Jess was a fan of the huntress, but her brother was too much of her life for her to go. Now she hung out with us, and learned from the huntress when they came. The leader, Thalia, was happy to help.

"I think we're better," Kile wa saying. "We just don't go around showing off."

"At least the Hunters can hit evenery target, even when its moving," Jess defended.

"Can we do something else?" Jac butted in. "I swear even _Sam_ looks bored."

The others all looked at me.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I laughed blandly. "That was so funny."

Jac glared at me as everyone laughed. Sometimes my bluntness can be funny.

Niki suddenly stopped laughing. "Like what?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Like the great prophecy," Jac suggested. "We need to figure out what the lines mean."

"Wait," Kile said. "You _know_ it?" My exact thoughts.

Jac nodded. "Chiron told the heads the other day.

Niki and Jess nodded also. They were the heads of their cabins, too. Niki had gone on a quest, trying to find things out about the threat. Jess had gone with her. Jac had just been voted onto it.

I think I should be invited into these meatings, but no one else seems to think I'm that important. Ironic, right?

"Can you tell us?" Kile pleaded. "I'm sure Sam would like to know, but she just wont say anything."

Trying not to be offended by that, I nodded.

Jac, Jess, and Niki shared a look. Jac shrugged. "Why not?"

They all opened their mouths at once and said, "KIDDING!" Then they burts out laughing.

Kile glared at them as I tryed not to laugh too. As much as I wanted to learn it, that was just plain funny.

"You guys are mean. Do you even know the prophecy?" Kile asked, still grumpy.

"No," Jess said with a smirk.

"Chiron never told us," Niki added. "And Merissa wont either." **(A/N: Merissa is like the next generation Rachel)**

They all looked annoyed. I looked at the clock. It was three minutes until one, when our break ended.

"Come on," I said. "Breaks pretty much over." I hate ADHD. Luckly, I didn't have dyslexia.

Jess sighed and got up. "Yeah, I have to get to archery now."

We all piled out of the cabin and parted ways with 'good bye's' and 'see you's'.

Now I had to get to rock climbing. I wasn't very good at this. I hardly ever made it to the top, unscorched. Actually, I _never_ make it to the top unscorched. I had it with Hermes, Demeter, and Zues.

My sixth training activity was- javilin throughing with Aphrodite and Athena. (Jac sat out with me on this one)

Seventh: Sword with big three and Ares (sat out and watched)

Eighth was everyone doing what the needed to do to practice. I raced with Niki. She didn't need practice with her knives. If she got any better, she just might beat the gods.

Then there was dinner. Same as alwasys, I sat on my own watching everyone interact. Chiron and Mr. D were gone. That was kinda off, but there was probably a quest given or something. Quests were given a lot latly because we needed to get as much information as possible about the treat.

Once dinner of robs was done, the campfire started. I sat with my friends in the front row. Kile was sitting with Apollo cabin, leading the sing alongs with his siblings. We sang weird songs until Chiron came out with a boy about my age towards the end of the fire.

He had black hair that hung in his eyes, but they were so bright, I could see them perfectly. They were electric blue, with grey swirls all around. He was average hieght, maybe about half a foot taller than me. I was short. And he was waring a blue T-shirt and jeans. They looked like they had holes in them. If he was new, it wouldn't suprise me. He had probably gotten attacked by a monster.

Chiron stamped his hoof for silence. Once he had everyone's atention, he said, "This is James. He just got here. He'll be staying in the inclaimed cabin for now." Chiron looked right at me. "I would like you to help him catch up on training, fast. We still don't know when they're coming." He never liked to say the name. It made everyone depressed just thinking about the fact that we'll probably die soon.

"Dismissed." Everyone got up and left, except me.

I stood and went over to Chiron. We had a rutine. He would introduce the camper, I would stay behind and take him to my cabin. I'd been doing it since I'd gotten here.

"James," Chiron said. "This is Samantha." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. No matter how many times I told him, he always called me Samantha just like Niki.

James smiled a little and said hi. I looked at him and said hi back. Small conversation, but it was bigger than normal. Most campers, at first, were too shy to say anything. James was older than most, though. We were all suposed to came before we turned thirteen. Wonder why it took him so long.

"Do you mind taking him to your cabin?" It wasn't really a question, but I said sure anyway.

"Come on," I told James.

I led him away from the fire and toward my cabin. Everyone called it my cabin, because I'd been in it for so long, that no one really could remember it with out me. So sometimes people called it 'Sam's cabin' around new campers by accident.

Once we got into my cabin, James asked, :You don't like people calling you Samantha, do you?"

That... was unexpected. No one, I repeat _no one_, has been able to know what I was thinking before. Okay, maybe Izzy, but thats it. And this guy's a total stranger.

Keeping my thoughts to myself, I said, "I prefer Sam."

"I'll keep that in check." He smiled bigger than at the campfire. This guy was not as shy as the others, obviously.

His smile almsot made me smile, but I kept it down before the unthinkable happened. Maybe this guy was a son of Aphrodite. I should ask if his godly parent is a god or goddess later.

I pointed to one of the beds. It was close to the door, unlike mine which was in the corner in the back. "That's your bed."

"Thanks." He went over to it. "Good night."

"Night."

**And it's done. Chapter 2. Yeah! Hope you liked it. Review. And if anyone has any suggestions about the prophecy. I suck at ryming. Theres a reason I have a B in language arts. It should be about a child of Hades who came to came and helped them, but she has a secret that sould destroy or save everything. It would be helpful if you did. Bye!**


	3. The Letter

**Heres chapter three for you. Rick Riordan's and enjoy...**

THE LETTER

The next day, I woke up to the stupid alarm clock. One of these days, I'm going to bash it. Sighing, I got out of bed.

I heard a sound coming from the bed by the door. It sounded like... snoring?

Oh!

James. I forgot he was here. Good thing I figured it out, or I probably would have lost my secret.

I grabbed my cloths for the day-pretty much the same thing as yesterday except a new pair- and went to the bathroom. I got ready fairly quickly.

As soon as I got out, I saw James wasn't in his bed anymore. Wonder where he went.

"Good morning," a sleepy voice said from behind me.

It took every brain cell in my body to not turn around and punch him. This guy was going to drive me crazy if he didn't get claimed soon. Lucky for me, they normally don't stay long, but I probably just junxed it.

I turned around and said, "Morning."

"is it my turn to use the bathroom, yet. You took forever in there. Even my mom doesn't take that long."

I rolled my eyes-which he couldn't see under the glasses-and turned around. He was _so_ going to drive me crazy.

About ten minutes later, James came out of the bathroom.

He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and light blue jeans. His hair was wet from a shower and his eyes gleamed evilly. Hermes might be one of my guesses right now with that look in his eyes.

"When's breakfast?" He asked, grinning at me teasingly.

I looked art him and said, "When ever you decide to leave."

Right at that moment, someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, all my friends piled in.

Unlike usual, Niki looked serious and so did everyone else. Something bad had happened, and it affected either James or me because they all had nervous looks on their faces.

James seemed to notice this too because he asked, "What happened."

Jacob answered in an extremly worried tone. "Chiron wants all the heads to go to the rec room. He said he wanted you two there too."

"Why?" James asked cautiously.

"Just go!" Kile burst. I could tell he was upset that he couldn't go to the meating too. By the looks on my other friends faces, I would change places with him anytime right now.

But I walked right out of the door and turned to face them saying, "Coming?"

In the rec room, everyone had already gathered. Some got chairs, but most were standing since originaly there were only twelve heads until Percy came and changed that. All my friends had to stand and so did I.

"Okay," Chiron anounces from the head of the table. "I just got a message from some one. It adresses someone from a cabin. The unclaimed," he glanced at me sadly, not many people like being known as that, "have been summoned because he said from _every_ cabin."

He pulls out a letter. It was just an ordanary old fashoned letter. In big red letters across the front it said 'Camp'. I, being lucky, didn't have dyslexcia **(Sorry if spelled wrong)**, so I could read the english writing perfectly fine.

Chiron continued, "This was written to one of you. I know because it came with an additional note saying a few things to me. One: it's to be read in front of all heads. Two: this letter will be making the person it belongs to very mad."

He opened it carfully. Everyone leaned forward anticipating the letter, even me.

_Dear daughter of Hades,_

This letter was addressed to me! Chiron read on...

_I'm not sure you're even reading this but I hope you are.  
>I would like you to take in mind<em> _that Hades wasn't completly honest with you. He lied about many things actually. You see,your eyes don't affect everyone. You are more powerful than every other child of Hades because of your eyes._

The next few words were almost impossible to keep a straight face after.

_Also, Isabella's not dead._

I whole world seemed to flip, but somehow I didn't fall or even make a sound. I wanted to wait for the letter to end. I couldn't risk giving myself away right now, even if I was seriously pissed at Hades.

_Now it's possible that you might not have to take on the berden of the prophecy. Izzy as you call her might be the one. Oh, how fun. I would like to also inform you that I am what the camp calls 'The Threat', and I have her. Good luck getting her from my armies. I'm sure you know how many monsters and some human hybrids on my side._

_Good day,_

_The Threat_

I hate myself for acting so dramaticly, but I still have to admit it. I ran out of the room. I didn't look back as I ran to the woods. I'm sure someone was following me because I hread someone running after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get away. I could already feel the tears threatening to spill all over my face. I couldn't, not until I got out of sight.


	4. IMPORTANT AN READ PLEASE

**I'm really sorry to say that I wont be updating on this story for awhile. Things have been weird lately. I had a really long story planned out in my head, but I have a terrible memory so I forgot my idea. I promise to get back on it. In the future, but for now I'm going to stick with shorter stories. If you liked this story alot, tell me and I'll try to think of something to do about it. If you hated it, tell me. I honsetly don't care.  
>I would also like to point out that I haven't read the series for so long, that I forgot some things and I can't get a hold of the book anytime soon. If you even bothered to read this, thanks for coming this far into the story and if any of you can: HELP ME WITH THE PROPHECY! I really didn't think of it when this story came to mind. Chapter four was supposed to have it.<br>Okay... I'm done.**


End file.
